


Слава Флоренции

by Nemhain



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Borgia: Faith and Fear, Borgia: Rules of Love Rules of War, Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Зачем кардинал Борджиа "захватил" с собой из Рима кардинала Фарнезе в миссию по низвержению Савонаролы во Флоренции не ясно и ему самому. Впрочем, у него есть некоторые догадки.





	Слава Флоренции

Флоренция. Прекрасная Флоренция в его воспоминаниях была не менее веселой и сияющей, чем и в воспоминаниях Алессандро. Она дышала искусством и удовольствиями, ласкала слух музыкой и прекрасным пением, ублажала взгляд красотою каждого здания, как и каждой высокородной и не очень девицы, удивляла богатством и властью, умением своих художников и скульпторов, свободой... После пытающегося выползти из вековых руин языческих храмов и былой славы Рима Флоренция казалась чуть ли не небесным городом! Хорошо, что еще остались люди, которые явно дорожили этими воспоминаниями и хотели вернуть городу былое великолепие, подумалось Чезаре, стоявшему в проеме выхода на небольшой балкон огромной комнаты, бывшей, судя по всему, в обычном быту столовой, но по случаю стесненного положения города и прибытия высокопоставленных гостей, переоборудованной в спальню. Не хотелось бы Чезаре ночевать в монашеской келье, которую, верно, предоставили бы им друзья Савонаролы. Впрочем, и эту «спальню» ему приходилось делить с Фарнезе. Тот, кстати, уже минут десять читал молитвы…  
\- Алессандро? – окликнул Чезаре, отвернувшись от созерцания пузатой, холодно-бледной луны, нездоровым ликом нависшей над Флоренцией, и облокотившись на дверной косяк. – Когда это ты начал молиться на ночь?  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я делал так всегда, - отозвался тот.  
Это было правдой. В училище в Пизе они тоже делили келью, и Чезаре вынужден был слушать своего соседа каждый вечер перед сном. Впрочем, и он сам … Но никогда еще латынь Алессандро не звучала так. Или Чезаре просто отвык?  
\- Ты молишься искренне.  
\- Ты – тоже, - отозвался Алессандро и забубнил снова. Через пару минут он закончил и подошел к Чезаре. Тот вздрогнул: холодные подушечки пальцев Алессандро мазнули по его пальцам, забирая из них наполовину полный кубок. Фарнезе сделал глоток, неотрывно глядя в светлые глаза Борджиа, а потом продолжил: - Я многого не знаю о тебе теперь, Чезаре. Но я знаю, что ты веришь и молишься по-прежнему, всем своим беспокойным горячим сердцем…  
Борджиа ухмыльнулся: он не собирался спорить, тем более, что Фарнезе был прав, хотя и неоткуда было ему знать. Как много разделяло их теперь. Какими отвратительно торгашескими стали узы их дружбы. И в этом не было ни его вины, ни Фарнезе. Если бы каждый из них мог выкинуть на свалку истории свое имя и бремя происхождения и амбиций… Наверное, они бы остались в Пизе. Или нет… они бы просто никогда не встретились. И если бы Чезаре не встретил Алессандро, он бы… Чезаре обрубил эту мысль. Все было так, как было. И они были теперь не то, что не знакомы друг другу, а даже не друзья.  
Алессандро хорошо знал прежнего Чезаре, того, который жил с ним в одной комнате, доверял ему тайны своих грехов и сердца и приезжал с ним во Флоренцию в прошлый раз. Осталось ли еще хоть что-то от того наивного мальчишки в глубине его души?  
Он изменился.  
\- Зачем? – спросил, наконец, Чезаре. – Ты же знаешь, кардинальская шапка – как клеймо. Нет той пытки в Аду, что искупит наши грехи…  
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы Он знал, что я – верю.  
\- И поступаешь против Его закона? – Чезаре ухмыльнулся.  
\- Чтобы другие могли следовать ему…  
\- Да? Кто? – Чезаре обнял пальцами кубок в руке Алессандро прямо поверх его пальцев и отхлебнул, не оставив тому почти ничего. Ему стало неприятно от этой правды. Алессандро слишком часто бывал вот так неприятно прав! Хотелось сделать больно… – Твоя мать? Твоя сестра? А может… маленькая Лаура?  
Уголки губ, сложенных в приятной полуулыбке, дрогнули. Алессандро не любил, когда ему напоминали о бастардах… вот она, чистая кровь, всегда будет считать себя лучше; он потянул кубок на себя и Чезаре отпустил, коротко облизнув губы.  
\- Зачем ты взял меня с собой? – в который раз спросил Алессандро.  
Чезаре посмотрел на луну, точно спрашивая у нее. Он не знал ответа. Вот только внутри ныло противно.  
\- Хотел испытать твою веру, - пожал плечами он, наконец.  
\- Это задание испытает мою веру, это точно, - Алессандро ухмыльнулся, и Чезаре снова посмотрел на него. – И не только мою, - продолжил Фарнезе; и Борджиа понял – и его добрый друг тоже изменился. – Савонарола уже заглянул в тебя… - он отвел взгляд. – Тоже.  
Тоже. Да уж, Алессандро Фарнезе, тебе и взгляда на досталось… и ты сокрушаешься о том, что оказался недостоин внимания этого святого человека, которого должно утопить в его же праведных, но сумасшедших видениях?  
Но Чезаре говорил не об этом…  
\- Я говорил с Гонзало… - начал Борджиа заново.  
\- Ооо, - Фарнезе допил остатки из кубка и отошел ко столу, чтобы налить еще. – Чезаре… ты всегда ужасно выражаешь свои чувства…  
\- Ты о чем?! – тут же вспылил Чезаре, подходя к мужчине.  
\- … особенно, дружеские, - Алессандро плавно отставил бокал на стол, но вот к Борджиа повернулся резко, внезапно, решительно положив руку ему на плечо и мягко сжав.  
\- Ты сомневался во мне… - покачал головой Чезаре. – В нашей дружбе! – эта мысль жгла его уже который день, с тех пор, как Гонзало пришел к нему… Но он понимал слишком много, чтобы теперь, по размышлении, ставить это своему «другу» в вину.  
\- Я не сомневаюсь только в себе, - грустно улыбнулся Алессандро, и в его глазах мелькнула неприятная тоска.  
Как и Чезаре он не доверял никому: ни матери, ни сестре, ни любимой, ни Папе Римскому, ни лучшему другу, сына которого он спас от глупости отца… Борджиа знал этот яд, ибо и сам был им отравлен. Потому что и он не доверял этому взгляду Алессандро теперь. Потому что сегодня Борджиа – выше всей этой римской знати, а завтра… И что тогда, когда от их «дружбы» Фарнезе не будет проку, а только вред?  
\- Я не враг тебе, Чезаре…  
\- Заткнись, Алессандро, - ухмыльнулся тот. – Ты говоришь о чувствах еще хуже…  
Чезаре целует его почти что зло, не давая и секунды задуматься, требуя ответа… И Алессандро, конечно же, отвечает, почти что пьяно и безрассудно. Но – почти что… Через пару минут им приходится остановиться, чтобы вдохнуть. Они обмениваются шальными взглядами, в глубине которых стынет догадка: каким бы сильным ни был этот шторм, он уже не вымоет из закоулков их сознания мысли и подозрения, как то бывало прежде. Но, пожалуй, им обоим нужна эта иллюзия, а потому за следующим поцелуем они тянутся одновременно… Да и в конце концов, не пропадать же такому удачному случаю и славе Флоренции!


End file.
